The preparation of a bed is a common and necessary task for many domestic and commercial circumstances. Workers employed to prepare beds usually undertake the steps of cleaning of areas beneath the bed to remove any debris or waste, followed by the replacement of bed sheets or other bed fixtures. In performing these steps, the worker may be required to lower his or her body into an awkward and uncomfortable position to access the areas beneath the bed or to properly access the underside of the bed to replace bed sheets or other fixtures.
In light of these awkward positions, workers employed to prepare beds may be subjected to an increase risk of injury, including back injuries. In situations such as hotels, camps or hospitals where there are many beds which must be prepared, the risk of injury increases as the number of beds increase whilst also reducing the efficiency at which a worker can prepare the bed.